


Maven

by LostParkMih



Series: Memories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: We'll have a look in Maven (Michi and Raven) relationship :DMemories series!I really recomend you to read No Memories No more.





	Maven

Raven was working quietly at her work shop. She was engrossed in an idea about a solar powered portable heater and maybe a way to generate energy from the winds. It was reasonably quiet in Raven's workshop, she knew Michi was somewhere in the corner, but she was not entirely focused on locating the woman.

It was when a gasp sounded from one of the tables on the right of the mechanic, that she lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her and was able to see the scene of the brunette warrior on the table, trying not to knock down a small lamp. The brunette was twisting and the lamp was dangling from side to side. That was when the table flipped over, and the brunette fell, grabbing the lamp in the air. The landing was not the most beautiful or comfortable, but the warrior was outstretched, shielding the small lamp.

"Oh my god." Raven burst out laughing at the warrior's sore and proud face.

"Oh, you're funny." The brunette sat cross-legged on the floor, her free hand rubbing her head slowly, for her head had hit the floor. "But I protected her," she said, looking at the lamp.

"It's a light bulb," Raven said, still laughing even more when she saw the little discontented face the warrior made. She then turned in her chair and stood up, walked to the warrior. Raven still found it strange to be able to walk without pain or limping. The warrior looked up as the shorter brunette stood before her. The mechanic pulled the little lamp from the warrior's hand and placed it securely on the table. She then turned to the woman. "She does not need protection," Raven said playfully and received a sharp look from the other woman.

"You told me they were rare." she snapped, and Raven managed to roll her eyes and just smiled.

"Your silly." She laughed and threw one knee on either side of the warrior's hip, promptly sitting on the woman's crossed legs. The warrior's hands went automatically to the hips of the mechanic. "They are not as rare as that ugly face." Michi frowned, and when her brown eyes narrowed, Raven only held back the amused shriek as she was quickly rolled to the floor.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" The tone was dramatic and she took another laugh from the woman below.

"At least you're funny."

"Yeah, beauty is overrated." Michi laughed lightly.

"Stupid." Raven laughed and pulled her into a kiss. "You're a pretty fool."

"And savior of lamps."

"And lamp saver." Raven laughed and pecked her lips.

RMRMRMR

"Are you hungry?" Michi's voice sounding softly against Raven's ear made the brunette jump up and look with a grimace. The other woman was stoic looking at the wall, but Raven could see the slight contraction of the woman's lips.

"You want to laugh, laugh," Raven said in a sweet tone. "Ahh, let's go." A slight growl came from the woman's throat. "I jumped with a scared deer face ...." Raven hummed and the woman started to laugh out loud. "Now you laugh," Raven said in a falsely felt tone.

"You're a handsome deer, what can I do." She hugged the brunette by the shoulders, pulling her back against the front of the body. "Now, my love, are you hungry?" Raven hummed slowly as she felt light kisses against her ear.

"A little ..." The stomach of the mechanic was present and she felt herself blushing.

"Let's feed this little monster." Raven smiled and got up, she walked toward the door, but a hand against hers pulled her back. She turned and stood face to face with the warrior. She did not have much time to react, the warrior put both hands on Raven's cheeks pulling her into a kiss. The mechanic melted against the warrior, bringing her hands to her brown hair and pulling against her.

Raven would never confess to anyone other than Octavia or Clarke. The displays of affection that the wolf often did, made Raven enchanted. It was not as if Finn was a bad boyfriend at the time of the Ark, but he was not the most affectionate. Finn was a good boy, but he had no great custom to show affection in public. The warrior on the other hand, was usually with her fingers wandering around Raven, be it her hands, shoulders, hair. There was always a simple contact. And the woman's kisses made the mechanic melt in a pool of happiness. They had many silly moments, maybe that was the main point of the love relationship. They played a great deal of time, between displays of affection and serious, well-placed matters, the relationship was largely sexy or fun.

Raven was anxious for a long time around the warrior. She did not know what to expect from the woman, after her leg became good, she gradually became accustomed to the idea of the woman really liking her. The invitation for her to stay in the tower with the warrior was surprising, but welcome. She liked the new Arkadia, but part of the mechanic still had terrors because of the shot. And the metal of the place reminded her so much of the Ark for the sake of her mental health it was better.

"Your mind is wandering." Raven returned to reality as she saw the worried brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly and pecked at the woman's lips.  
"What was on your mind?" Michi asked as she followed Raven out of the workshop. The woman's fingertips were lovingly on the lower part of Raven's back.

"The shot." She shrugged. "Sometimes the metals of Arkadia remind me of the shooting."

"You still have scars from having been left helpless and in pain in an enclosed place." It was not a question. They had talked about it, about the claustrophobia Raven developed by locking herself up for her own protection.

When Michi met John Murphy, he was almost killed. The man had married Emori and was living far away in the desert, but the day he returned with his wife and politely introduced himself to Michi. The warrior saw red, almost killing him in the process. The only thing that stopped the wolf warrior was the commander ordering her to stop and several guards pulling her off of Murphy. When the man saw Raven running to the warrior, in concern and a small kiss being exchanged he realized why he was attacked. John, in a grown-up attitude, approached cautiously and apologized to Raven and Michi. He said he understood why the woman had attacked him. Their relationship was still tense, even after so long a relationship between Michi and Raven, the warrior still felt a lot of anger at everyone who caused pain in Raven's past.

The mechanic liked the protective attitude of the warrior. At the beginning of the relationship, Raven almost felt suffocated. But with Clarke's help she had managed to talk to the brunette about it, and soon they adjusted. She understood the warrior, losing Ariele had been so sore and dark. Michi was an ideal partner for Raven, over time they fit in perfectly. Michi would give total room for the mechanic to get lost in her inventions, and at the same time she would be completely curious to hear the mechanic talking about every little detail. Raven loved to make jokes, and that fit the woman's caustic, pesky sense of humor at her side. They would always exchange witty responses and at the same time treat more serious matters with full attention.

When Octavia had started teaching Raven to fight, Michi was there to observe every little detail of the training. She would never get directly involved, but she was there at all times. With peace in the coalition, Raven felt she could learn without the urgency of battle. And so she trained. She did not consider herself an excellent fighter or even a good fighter. But the warrior said she could defend herself if necessary.

The couple's first serious quarrel was during a visit from Luna. The clan leader of the boats had brought some members of the clan and in that set, a girl who was in love with the wolf warrior came along. Michi was polite to the woman, but the woman's constant flirtations with the warrior and her lack of refusal made Raven lose her temper and composure. She yelled at Michi in the middle of the main lobby of the tower and left annoyingly during a rainy night. Two days went by, with Raven ignoring Michi and an annoying and apathetic Michi walking behind the mechanic. The solution to the conflict took place in a way neither would expect. The wolf warrior went to Raven's workshop and when they noticed one was screaming nonsense at the other, it was when neither of them could tell exactly who started, they were getting lost in an angry, angry kiss. Soon after, clothes flew in the workshop, and a while later the two exhausted, sated women lay together on the dirty floor. Finally one, I love you released by Raven sealed the end of the fight.

RMRMRM

"Contain your horses Griffin. Not all of us want to have children like you. "Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde woman.

"It's a future idea for the love of the Gods." Clarke rolled her eyes even more. "I'm not telling you to run off into the hills, steal a child and raise it as if it were yours." Raven laughed, which made her receive a strong slap against her arm.

"Hey, no aggression." She made a small disgruntled little pout.

"You act like you do not like it," Clarke scoffed.

"You're not the right person." Raven shrugged and her blue eyes widened.

"Raven!" Clarke felt her cheeks warm.

"Do not tell me you're so vanilla like that?" Raven countered in an even more malicious tone.

"Gods, I do not need to hear that!" Clarke grimaced.

"What?" Raven made an innocent face. "How many years have you been with Lexa?" Clarke stared at her for a moment.

"Almost 8." The blonde murmured.

"And you're vanilla like that?" Clarke's cheeks felt extremely hot. But she murmured something. "What?" Raven teased.

"Not exactly ..." She said looking up at the ceiling. "I just do not go around saying I like to get spanking."

"I'm not talking about it, I'm talking to you." Raven shrugged. "And what evil do you exploit?" Clarke still embarrassed, nodded in agreement. "It would be very annoying to have vanilla sex for the rest of my life." When the blonde went to respond, two brunettes entered the room.

"What are we talking about?" Michi asked smiling at both women.

"Sex."

"Raven!"

"What?"

"Which part exactly?" Michi continued as if the exchange had not happened.

"Vanilla sex being annoying." Raven shrugged and leaned against the brunette, who had pulled a chair by the side of the mechanic.

"Well, it depends. I think there are hours for vanilla sex and it can be rewarding." Michi countered and Raven grumbled in agreement.

"Wait, you know what that means?" Clarke asked intrigued.

"She's been my girlfriend for almost as long as you and Lexa are together." Raven rolled her eyes. "I tell her about it."

"She talks." Michi nodded in agreement.

"That's so weird." Clarke raised her hands to her eyes.

"Sex is normal in relationships, Klark," Lexa said amusedly at the embarrassment of the woman.

"Oh Gods, not you too!" Clarke said standing up and pulling the Commander by the hand.

"What are you ashamed of?" Lexa sneered.

"I'm finishing that strap-on if you're interested!" Raven yelled at the couple, Lexa being dragged by Clarke. She just laughed when she saw the blonde's arm stretched out and her middle finger being raised.

"You like to tease her," Michi said, chuckling.

"No, my love, I like to tease you. Her I like to annoy." Raven said kissing the brunette's lips.

"My little devil." Raven laughed and bit her chin slightly. Soon the two were lost in a long kiss. When they parted, Raven only leaned against Michi's neck.

"She came with that subject again." She snorted against the warrior's skin. 

"Children?" Raven resounded in agreement. "I think she's letting her anxiety take over and project on us?" Michi spoke softly. "How many attempts have they made so far? Five? "Raven nodded. "It's difficult, especially for the two who have been trying to have children for some time now ..."

"Yes, but she doesn’t have to project it on us?" Michi smiled. "I know she wants nephews, but I figured that with Octavia pregnant it would stop." She grimaced.

"We're not about to have children, Rae. When we get there, we'll see what to do. " Raven nodded in agreement. "Just stay self-provocative and she'll soon stop teasing you."

"Isn’t she annoying you?" Michi shrugged.

"We talked, I explained to her that unlike her and Lexa, we two are not planning on having kids, yet. Our marriage ceremony will be at the end of next winter, as you wish. I am very satisfied with what we have now, you are mine. I'm yours. Soon we will have our people celebrating our union of souls. We don’t need to be in a hurry." Raven heard the whole speech and felt her heart race. She soon got up and sat on the warrior.

"I want it so bad, so much to have a family with you ..." She kissed the warrior. "I will be eternally happy to have my soul attached to yours. Children and maybe a dog, " Raven said, laughing.

"You know, wolves are not dogs, right? Would they eat us alive? "Michi teased and nibbled lightly on the woman's cheek. "To live eternity with you will always be an adventure, Raven of the people of the sky."

"I like that idea, Michi from the wolf clan." Raven laughed and then stood up. "Your moms are coming soon no?" Michi nodded in agreement. "And what do you think we should do in those few hours of privacy?" She spoke maliciously.

"I have not yet seen such a strap-on that speaks volumes." Raven felt herself blush and quickly fled into the bedroom. "Come back here little bird, the wolf wants to see you." Michi said maliciously and smiled broadly when she heard the woman's laughter.

RMRMRMRMR

Raven approached the two women smiling at the tower door. As soon as she saw her, Mari jumped up, running over to the younger woman, pulling her into a long, long hug. Raven loved the two women, especially Mari. The older woman reminded her strongly of her own mother.

"Hello, my dear!" The black-haired woman sounded cheerful.

"Hey," she replied smiling at the woman.

"Raivon." Helena, always a little more serious sounded steady, but a faint smile was present on the woman's face. "How are you?" Raven shrugged and nodded, then returned the question. "Just a little tired," Helena said quietly.

"She does not know how to live without commanding," Marie said lightly.

"Is retirement not good for you?" Raven teased.

"Retirement?"

"Uh ... When you stop performing a job you used to do before?" Helena nodded in agreement, but clearly she was displeased with the idea.

"If it was up to me I kept working." Helena waved the three of them to follow the path. "But this one and Alice insist that I should live the rest of my life quietly. I'm not invalid! "Helen growled. Raven would not assume such a thing, but she was very afraid of Helena.

"That's because you're old." Michi's voice sounded behind the women. The three of them had previously moved into an old room that Lexa now kept for visitors. Helena countered loudly in an ancient language of the wolf clan, only to receive a slight retort back. Michi then approached Mari and Raven, who were sitting on an old three-seat sofa. Michi lightly kissed her mother's cheek and Raven's forehead. "Hello." She soon sat herself beside Raven, throwing one arm carelessly over the shorter brunette's shoulders. Raven then let herself relax against the warrior's torso.

"Well you guys are cute," Mari said in a dreamy tone. "So how are we going to do the ceremony?" Raven choked on her saliva.

"We have not planned that yet, nomon." Mari sighed and nodded.

"You should start planning," Helena said with a sigh.

"We know ... But there are so many traditions. It's been difficult to define what we want from elements of a union of the sky people, wolves and trees. "Raven mumbled. "Why did we have to be such a mixed family?" She grimaced and lost the surprised look of the other women. Even long ago with Michi, Raven would hardly call anything a family. She loved the women in that room, but she had never called them family. And that automatically took the two older women by surprise. Michi predicting an embarrassment resumed the reins of the conversation. 

"Yeah, that makes it all complicated. But, can we talk about this when we set it all up? "Helena understood the message promptly changed the subject. It was a long time, until Lexa welcomed the two women and took them to the throne room. Even with Helena retired, Mari was still a kind of link between the clans and this required meetings.

"They're fine," Raven said, smiling, but Michi's captivating look caught her eye. "Is everything okay?" The younger woman's brow frowned, making the warrior smile.  
"Okay, why the heart-shaped eyes?"

"Because you, my love. You’re the most incredible woman I've ever seen in my life." Raven felt herself blushing. "You honor me, calling my family your own." The observation hit Raven.

"It's weird to have a family ...." She shrugged. "I wish you had met my parents," Raven said looking into the void, but her attention returned to Michi as she felt the woman's lips touch lightly below her ear.

"I'm proud to call you mine. And my mother’s love you so much. Do you know how much Ankal admires you? She says she wants to be like you when she gets older. She even asked me, the last time I saw you, to ask you to take her as a second.  
"Raven looked up in surprise.

"Me?" Michi nodded in agreement. "I'm not a skillful warrior," she said confused.

"You're the greatest inventor of all the clans." Michi shrugged. "Maybe war isn’t everybody's talent?" Raven smiled widely.

"Should I talk to her or Alice?" Raven questioned curiously. "Or rather, do you think that's a good idea?" Michi smiled. "Because I do not want to cause friction and I ..." Lips clung to hers, making her smile.

"I love it So much when you wander. You should talk to both, preferably at an official meeting. Ankal refuses to be raised to be the next leader, so I think we have chance. She will have to come to Polis to learn in your workshop, but it will not be a big problem. I think it's a great idea, who would not want to learn from you? "She smiled. "I'd talked about this sooner, but it ended up staying in the back of my mind." She shrugged.

"We'll go there when?" Raven did the math mentally. "Three months into Sari's birthday?" Michi thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I'll be able to talk to them there. But what would a formal meeting be? "Michi smiled.

"My mother will be able to explain you better." She then stood and walked to the door.

"Are you going to make me ask your mother? Cannot it be Mari? "Raven grunted.

"It's funny how much you dread my mother."

"She can kill me with a pencil." Michi laughed out loud at the brunette's response.

"She's not going to do something like that." Raven made a slight pout when she heard this, but she kissed Michi soon.

Raven was terribly afraid of Helena, the woman is frighteningly intimidating. Raven repeated to herself that she was shot in the back and survived. That she suffered horrors from the war and survived. She sure would survive a conversation with her mother-in-law, right?

When Mari and Helena finally joined the two women, Michi quickly pulled Mari into an adjoining room, claiming that Raven wanted to talk to Helena. They were seated face to face. Helena was serious looking at Raven, she was curious. Raven on the other hand, stared at the floor and fumbled with her hands.

"So ..." Helena tried to sound gentle, but her firm tone was still present.

"I ... uh," Raven stammered, and an eyebrow rose from the older woman. "Michi told me ..."

"Do you know that I have already given my blessing to your union?" Raven's eyes rose from the ground and focused on the woman's eyes. "You do not have to be nervous about that ..." Helena continued. "I know it makes my daughter happy .... And I-"

"That's not it." Raven felt herself blushing. "Sorry," she said when she noticed that she had cut the woman off.

"About what would it be?" Helena tilted her head to the side, which made Raven remember Michi and smile and giggle slightly. Which made the redhead look puzzled.

"Michi does the same thing. With her head. "Helena then smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ankal expressed a desire to learn from me." The realization came to Helena.

"You want to formally ask her as your second." She nodded in agreement. "Michi could have told you the official route." The brunette shrugged. "But both my daughter and my wife like to push a few buttons." Helena smiled. "I like you Raven, even you acting scared around me."

"You're terribly intimidating," Raven said in a squeaky tone. 

"I'm sorry." Helena's eyes softened. "Years of leadership sometimes make us harder than we would like," she said softly, got up and sat down next to Raven. "You make my daughter so happy, I see her smiling as when she was a little girl and she found something that she considered incredible and she came to show me with the biggest smile in the world. You are the world to her, Raven. "Helena grabbed Raven's hands. "I'm so glad you're in my family, she can call you hers, see her smile, see you smile in the brightest way possible." Raven felt her eyes fill with tears. "I bless your union, I want you happy and I'll do everything I can to help." Raven nodded in agreement, unable to speak. Then the redhead pulled her into a hug. The hug was long and tight, Raven felt tears of happiness pour through her eyes and stain the redhead's T-shirt. They both held each other for a long time. "Well, now let's explain how we are going to tell Alice that were going to take her daughter away." Helena smiled and they both talked again.

That night Michi entered the room quietly, she had finished a long bath. She reached the room, right after a very heavy dirty training with her mother and Raven demanded she take a long shower, for the second time that day, Michi sighed and accepted without protest. She knew she should sleep clean. Sometime later the brunette entered the room and lay down next to Raven. The brunette was just waiting for the warrior to come to bed, then rolled back against the warrior's chest.

"Your little fox, arranging for me to be alone with your mother." Michi was stoic and Raven laughed. "Thank you." The older brunette smiled slightly. "I love you, my little wolf." Michi pulled the brunette further against her.

"I love you too, little bird."


End file.
